


Silver Lining

by inkcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Shot, s6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcharm/pseuds/inkcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a silver light within their darkness, fluttering like a caged bird. This was their vessel now, and he was not to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 7x01 aired, so it's a slight AU from the end of 6x22. Minor Destiel if you squint, but can be read either way.

The vessel's fragile human heart was beating like a drum, and it was the rhythm of war.

 

They found it most distracting. Like an insect buzzing next to their ears. Like someone knocking on a door long closed. The angel had kept this heart beating out of respect, perhaps, or fondness. They held no such sentiments. The heart was just another worthless organ that proved a nuisance to be maintained. They wished to silence it.

 

The angel struggled against this. He was a silver light within their darkness, fluttering like a caged bird. There was nowhere to go, for they weighed him down, broke his wings, crushed his voice. This was their vessel now and he was not to interfere. They cracked him open, spilling silver light withing the darkness, liquid and pure and fading quickly to corruption. He was one and they were numbers untold. They weighed him down and crushed and poisoned and tore apart. They silenced the drums and they silenced his screams, and they smiled; serene and omnipotent and finally free.

 

“ _Cas_.”

 

The human's hand grasping towards them was a nuisance and they crushed it, too, broke it until he screamed. If he was unwilling to accept them for the new god they were, he would be obliterated. They did not care for him or the other mortals any more than they cared for the last, desperate stretch of silver light, wounded and mangled as it stretched for the surface.

 

Black tendrils raked over purity, digging in, pulling tight. Almost silken at first, black on silver, cutting deep with hidden wires and thorns. They knew no mercy. They were a vine with thorns and they pierced the dying light, tightening, forcing, moving, slithering until there was no untangling the light and the tendrils anymore.

 

“ _The angel is no more. There is only us, and we are your new god.”_

 

They were floating. The angelic presence was still to be felt upon the darkness of their being, like droplets of water that had yet to dry. It was not entirely unpleasant to just wait until all of that essence, that existence, lost all meaning and importance. It was of no consequence who they were or what they would become. They had no questions, only answers, and there would be no judgment safe theirs.

 

The light flickered and died out, no sound, no scream, just the absence of a being that had once been.

 

They were without limit, soundless and dark and without remorse.

 

They gave an ultimatum and they watched from behind their vessel's eyes as the humans scurried away, taking their leave. It was of no significance. The mortals could bow or die, what was the difference. And yet one of them halted, persistent with its interference.

 

“ _I know you're in there, Cas. I'm coming back for you. I will pull you out, you stupid son of a bitch.”_

 

He left before they could be bothered to wipe him from existence. It was all the same to them. There were angels to be dealt with, annoying little birds of silver light and energy. They knew how to rid themselves of those disobedient creatures now.

 

Somewhere in the darkness, a speck of light flickered. In the far distance there was the sound of a drum. They neither noticed nor cared. 

  


  


  



End file.
